wanting
by Falsebound Wings
Summary: Matt want's Matthew but Matthew is with Alfred, How will Matt get Matthew? (summary sucks, first threesome fic... 2pCanada X 1pCanada X 2pAmerica)


Matt watches as the two men walk hand in hand down the street, he can see the happiness in the younger blond's eyes as he looks up at his lover. He wants Matthew to look at him like that, with the same passion in his eyes that he holds for Alfred. He wants to watch him moan and writhe below him, moaning his name as he rocks into him. He wants to hold him down and whisper things into his ears as he fucks him. He wants to watch his face as he cums. He wants him but he can't have him. But maybe, just maybe he can get Matthew alone long enough to show him, He would mark him and show him pleasures only he could show him, Maybe Matthew would chose him over Alfred. He called Al, knowing that the crazy man had a thing for his blond alternate. He would get Alfred away from Matthew long enough for Matt to take what he wanted…that is if Al didn't lose interest in the older twin and go after his lovely doe eyed companion.

But then again that could be fun too, because as much as he hated to admit it, Al was a damn good fuck and when he topped he was a beast.

He groaned as he thought about it. His cock sliding in and out of Matthew's ass as he moaned around Al's cock, and maybe he would have Alfred tied in a chair across the room watching as they took turns pounding Matthew raw, making the shy boy climax over and over. He was hard just thinking about it.

Matt wanted to play this out, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. He went into the nearest store and purchased a roll of duct tape and some heavy duty rope as he phoned his brother again telling him of his plan. He could almost hear Al drooling into the phone. Matt knew Al was in.

Matt drove to pick up Al and dropped him off a little down the street from Matthew and Alfred's house he told him again what to do and drove to park the car up the street a bit more. He moaned feeling his pants tighten a bit more as he started walking into the house where he could already hear the loud American yelling at his other to leave.

While Al was distracting the other Matt looked around the house silently to find where Matthew was. And it was just his luck to find him on the first floor looking around the door to see what all the commotion was about.

Matt slipped the window open silently as he snuck up on the unsuspecting Canadian and placed his larger hand over Matthew's mouth before whistling to his brother that it was time.

Al smirked and pulled the rope out of his jacket pocket and kicking the now confused American to the ground. He hefted him over his shoulder before bringing him to the room Matt had Matthew in and threw him unceremoniously onto a chair in the corner of the room and proceeding to tie him to it.

"Calm down pork chop and just enjoy the show" he snickered and placed a strip of sliver tape over his mouth and smiling his toothy grin.

Matt already had Matthew on the bed and was holding him down showering his neck with open mouthed kisses and nips before finding a particular spot to abuse with his teeth, His sunglasses and rumpled over shirt, already thrown to the side as he worked Matthew's neck.

Al smirked at Alfred and walked over to the duo on the bed and licked his lips, Matt Already had Matthew moaning as he ran his fingers over the boy's clothed crotch, and damn where those moans delicious. Al pushed Matt's hands away and palmed at the prone boy's groin making his moans louder, and in turn receiving a glare from Matt which he shrugged off.

Alfred fought in the chair to get up, overcome with the need to rescue his lover from the two atop him. He just couldn't break the rope.

Matthew opened his eyes and looked over to Alfred with both a pleading look but also with a strange excitement in his eyes, and damn it just made Alfred hard.

When Matt thought he had marked Matthew well enough he smirked at Al and flipped Matthew onto his stomach and pulled the boys pants off in one slick movement and pulled the bottle of lube he had in his pocket out as Al moved around to his front.

Al unzipped his own pants and pulled them down just enough to free his straining erection. His hand moved to Matthew's hair and he grabbed a fist full and made Matthew lift his head just as Matt had warmed up the lube on his fingers.

As Matt pushed a finger into Matthew, Matthew gasped and his mouth opened just enough for Al to slip his cock into that warm mouth and was surprised when the boy started to suck on him. He groaned as he let go of Matthew's hair only to run his fingers through the soft locks of gold.

Matt smirked as he felt Matthew clench around his finger but soon relaxed. He moved his finger around to loosen him a little before adding a second and rubbed at his inner walls making the boy gasp around the cock in his mouth. He scissored his fingers stretching Matthew until he felt the boy stiffen and let out a loud moan.

"Does that feel good baby, don't worry what I'm about to do will feel a whole lot better" Matt muttered into his ear and Matthew shivered. Matt removed his fingers and pulled the lube out once more and lathering his rather impressive length with it.

He lined himself with Matthew's entrance and looked over at Alfred as he pushed his way inside slowly. Al pulled his cock out of Matthew's mouth just so he could watch his expression and look over at Alfred.

The blond looked horrified but he was already so hard and he moaned against the tape watching Matthew's face.

Once Matt was all the way in he groaned, feeling Matthew around him was amazing, he was hot and tight and he looked so good, Matt looked back at Al and nodded as he watched the other slip his cock back into the waiting boy's mouth and started a slow rhythm of fucking that gorgeous mouth, As Al's cock thrust in Matt's cock pulled out and they got into a pace of quickly fucking the boy.

Matthew moaned around Al's cock as they fucked him roughly and he clenched the sheets of the bed moving his hips back against Matt. He felt guilty for liking this but with Alfred watching him he was just too turned on, no matter what the situation.

Matt lent down whispering things into Matthew's ear like: "Do you like this baby" or "that's it baby moan for me" As he lent down and gripped Matthew's straining member making him moan louder.

With one particular thrust to his prostate Matthew came undone, he came onto the sheets looking over at Alfred. Al groaned and forced his cock into Matthew as he came making the boy swallow, he got most of it but some slipped out of his mouth and down his chin.

Matt followed with a few more thrust filling Matthew with his seed. He smirked thinking he had won but as he looked over at Alfred he saw that the man had loosened his bonds enough when he was untying his legs. He looked at Al and mouthed 'run fuck head' they both pulled their pants back up and ran, Matt leaving behind his sunglasses and over shirt.

Alfred chased after them screaming.

After they were out of the house Alfred went back to Matthew who was still on the bed.

"Matt I'm sorry I let this happen, but you looked like you were having fun…guess I have to show you just who you belong to again." He grinned with a dark look in his eyes.

Let's just say...Matthew couldn't walk the next day.

I'm so sorry….I know this is shit but the idea just wouldn't stop….


End file.
